1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to jewelry jigs and like devices that are used by jewelry manufacturers when making strung jewelry. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices and methods that assist a person in passing a stringing element through a decorative piece of jewelry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
People have created threaded jewelry in the form of necklaces and bracelets since before the start of recorded history. In this vast span of time, the techniques used to create threaded jewelry have changed very little. Decorative elements, such as beads, stones, shells, pearls or the like are provided, wherein a small hole is formed through the decorative element. A thread, string, wire or thin chain is then strung through the holes in the decorative elements to create the jewelry.
When threaded jewelry is being made, the jewelry maker typically tries to obtain symmetry in the threaded jewelry. That is, one side of the threaded jewelry has essentially the same size and number of decorative elements as does the other side of the threaded jewelry. To achieve this symmetry, a jewelry maker will typically lay out the decorative elements in a model layout prior to threading those decorative elements together. In this manner, a jewelry maker can mix and match various decorative elements in order to achieve symmetry and/or a desired artistic design. In many craft shops and bead shops, bead holding jigs are provided that are designed to hold model layouts of beads or similar decorative elements. Such prior art jigs are exemplified by U.S. Patent No. 2010/0212770 to Weidler, entitled Beadin' Butler System. Although such jigs help a jewelry designer lay out decorative elements, the jewelry designer must still string a connective thread, wire, or chain though the various decorative elements that have been selected. This is typically done by hand. Consequently, depending upon the number of decorative elements selected and the size of those decorative elements, a significant amount of time and labor is required to create the jewelry.
For expensive jewelry, the cost of time and labor is small as compared to the value of the decorative elements being used in the jewelry and the sales price of the jewelry. However, for inexpensive jewelry, craft jewelry and costume jewelry, the cost of time and labor needed to manufacture the jewelry can easily surpass the cost of the decorative elements being used in the jewelry. Accordingly, in order to be sold profitably, the cost of the jewelry must be significantly higher than the value of the decorative elements within the jewelry. This overprice of the jewelry can make the jewelry more difficult to sell or it results in smaller profit margins in sales that are made.
It will therefore be understood that a need exists for a system and method that can greatly reduce the time and labor needed to create a model layout of decorative elements for jewelry and reduce both the time and the labor needed to string those decorative elements together. This need is met by the present invention as described and claimed below.